


【鳴佐】『狂愛 Eros & Philia』-38(四戰後/R18慎/病)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】『狂愛 Eros & Philia』-38(四戰後/R18慎/病)

# 四戰後/整體R18/慎/病

# 此文的佐助瘋狂愛著鳴人

#有性/沉/癮的佐

#OOC 狗血

 

38

得到佐助的應許，鳴人跟著對方的節奏緩緩向上挺動，這個姿勢鳴人不能用全力，佐助或許因為一天的步行有些累了速度 一直放的很慢。不出十分鐘佐助甚至累的直接趴在鳴人懷裡鳴人摟上他時側過頭在鳴人頸間蹭了蹭。

「累 了？」同時鳴人也停下動作低頭問道。

「嗯。」佐助撐起身準確的對上鳴人的嘴唇輕輕舔吻在嘗試繼續時被鳴人摟住翻了個身壓在底下。

「我來好不好？」鳴人說著右手撫上對方的腿根慢慢下滑，下身一半還停留在佐助身體裡他也是忍得夠辛苦的。一滴汗從鳴人額角滑落一路流至鎖骨看得佐助心癢，抬頭湊上去就在滑倒鎖骨那時舔去而這個動作被鳴人當作是默許。

「嗚嗯。」鳴人突然抬高他的下身在自己身體裡的肉刃一下子挺到深處佐助悶吭了聲隨著鳴人的指引把雙腿環到對方的腰上。

鳴人壓低身子緩緩的抽插幾下後就找回他們以往做愛的感覺一下下快而有力的撞擊，壓抑好一陣子的慾望最終爆發出來。鳴人俯下身把佐助摳進土地的手拉起環到自己脖子上，接著一手撈起對方纖細的腰身一手撐在地上奮力地挺動。

幾乎已經忘記他們在室外鳴人現在只想盡情索取眼前的戀人，佐助不時發出的低軟呻吟在耳邊環繞配，身下交合發出的水漬聲和胯部撞擊到臀肉的啪啪聲在這安靜的山林裡顯得特別明顯，如果此時有人路過不遠處指不定會被這淫亂的聲響引來一探究竟。

「啊......啊嗯，嗚......好深。」佐助盡力的抬起酸軟的腰配合鳴人抽插的頻率口中的輕哼直直助漲鳴人的情緒。久久沒有歡愛的穴口敏感的不行，鳴人每一次深入都能感受到內壁微微抽蓄了一下。

「哈啊......佐助，轉過來。」鳴人低下頭讓佐助把臉轉過來覆上唇敲開對方牙關舌頭纏繞在一起，又是吸又是舔存不住的唾液順著嘴角流下。分開唇鳴人往下埋到佐助的頸側鳴人扶在對方腰間的手心忍不住往上游移來的對方敞開的胸前一陣撫弄後捏住胸前的乳珠輕輕揉捏。

「嗯啊......呀，嗚...輕點。」佐助明顯抖了下，沒有阻止鳴人的動作反而挺起胸大有把它們送到鳴人嘴邊的意味，鳴人理所當然的接受稍稍低頭就含住另一邊受到冷落的乳尖，用舌頭在乳暈處打轉對著中間的小孔戳刺再用牙齒輕輕啃咬，把它蹂躪的紅腫才放過。

放開那紅腫的地方鳴人轉而舔起另一端，一陣涼風吹來帶著濕意的乳尖特別敏感讓佐助整個人縮了下。鳴人抱著他又親又舔下身打樁似的搗幹也從來沒緩下來過，他已經感受到肉穴被摩擦的紅腫發熱，即使沒有潤滑劑也因為兩人分泌的液體濕滑不堪。一下下的抽插都帶出一些體液。

鳴人的動作越來越大，身體裡的陰莖隨著主人高漲的情緒興奮的一跳一跳，飽脹的龜頭每一次深入都磨過他的敏感點，急於渴望鳴人的內壁在鳴人抽離時總是像是挽留一般緊緊吸附逼得鳴人發出一陣陣低喘。

「啊啊......鳴人，我快...不行了。」佐助一邊喊著一邊抱緊對方，緊緊纏在他身上的大腿內側一陣陣抽蓄，鳴人一個用力抱起佐助坐起身面對面讓他坐在自己腿上，毫無防備因自身重量佐助一下子把鳴人的性器吃到最裡面整個人躬起身微微瞪大眼睛：「哈啊!啊...啊嗯。」

鳴人也不是沒有理由，動作一換馬上抓過撲在地面的外套蓋的佐助下身一邊伸手幫他套弄起性器，他也是怕弄髒浴衣。沒過多久鳴人一邊插著他後面一邊幫他手淫佐助忍不住在鳴人的外套下射了出來，一下子高潮的餘韻過去後才意識到鳴人的陰莖還硬梆梆的插在他體內於是默默的又扭動起腰肢。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」佐助疲軟的性器蹭在鳴人結實腹肌上，也想快點解決的鳴人扶著對方的腰狠狠肏了幾十下在高潮前準備拔出來佐助卻一下子坐下去把整根性器吞到底，鳴人也忍不住射精的衝動就直直在對方體內噴灑出來。

「哈啊!嗚......嗯，鳴人的...好熱。」

伴隨佐助的低吟，鳴人感受到濕熱的肉穴一縮一縮的就像要榨乾他最後一滴陽精，而他的確也毫無保留的把全部都射進對方體內，雖說不是本意，等鳴人結束射精疲軟的性器滑出身體裡時佐助在精液流下來前伸手堵住穴口，猶豫了下在鳴人面前拿過仍在一旁的底褲塞到身下。

都弄好了佐助才把堆疊在腰間的浴衣放下抬起頭看著被自己坐在身下的鳴人臉頰染上意思紅暈不曉得是羞的還是剛才激烈運動後導致，有些不好意思的低聲說道：「......流出來會弄髒衣服。」

「啊......嗯，抱歉我應該射外面。」

佐助沒說話只是搖搖頭，剛才明顯鳴人就是想在射精前拔出來是他硬要坐下去的。這時一陣風吹過佐助抖了下就打了個噴嚏鳴人連忙抱著對方起身抓過外套羽織披到佐助身上：「我們快點離開吧我說，那個在身體裡留太久也不好。」

佐助正想答應要讓鳴人放他下來，走下山還要一點時間，鳴人就先拎起佐助掉在一旁的木屐，接著眼前畫面一轉佐助發現他們已經在旅館房間裡了。

「飛雷神？」佐助抬起頭問道鳴人。

「啊，嗯......我之前在你的衣服上下過標記。」鳴人摸摸鼻子承認，其實他在佐助很多東西上都下過標記，為了安心，不過沒事先跟對方提過倒是怕佐助生氣了。

「沒關係。」知道鳴人的想法佐助主動表示自己並不在意，接著示意鳴人讓他下來：「你要去大浴場嗎？」

佐助指的是鳴人個人，他早就不打算去露天的溫泉浴場，會館裡的客房每一間都有獨自的小溫泉池雖然不及大浴場的各式藥泉但也不差了。

「呃，也不早了我們泡房裡的吧。」鳴人早猜到佐助不會想去共池他也不勉強。而且時間的確有點晚了他們甚至錯過晚餐時間鳴人稍早在溫泉街吃了不少東西還好，倒是怕佐助餓著：「你餓不餓？」

佐助的回答卻是不想吃，拿了衣服就搖搖晃晃的先去浴室沖洗了。

TBC


End file.
